Love Friend, or Fow
by SpiritOfTheLandXIII
Summary: sasuke returns to konoha and has some fun with naruto but what happens when itachi comes a kidnapes his little brother. NaruSasu. ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey I thought of this one day when I was board out of my mind and I just had to write this down. This is my first attempt of a story so please read. I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or Itachi.

**The online chat**

Ramen 42 has signed in

Sakura+Sasukelove has signed in

Uchiha Avenger has signed in

Sakura+Sasukelove: OMFG! SASUKE-KUN YOUR ACTUALY ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ramen 42: hey teme how's liven with Orochimaru?

Uchiha Avenger: _help_…

Ramen 42: umm Sasuke are you alright?

Uchiha Avenger: NO I'M NOT! OROCHIMARU IS BEOND A PERVERTED SICO! I HAVE FOUND HIM AND OR KABUTO IN BED WITH ME WHAN I WOKE UP IN THE MORNING AT LEAST 58947 TIMES AND I JUST CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura+Sasukelove: way don't you just leave?

Uchiha Avenger: I've tried…

Sakura+Sasukelove: oh 

Ramen 42: hay Sasuke.

Uchiha Avenger: what is it dobe?

Ramen 42:_ do you like this?_

_ shows this video of himself naked doing these very disturbing things_

Sakura+Sasukelove: NARUTO! I know your gay and everything…BUT SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE THAT KINDA STUF!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uchiha Avenger: no Sasuke likes

Ramen 42+sakura+Sasukelove: SASUKE ARE YOU GAY???????!!!!!!!!!!!

Uchiha Avenger: maybe…

Ramen 42: well if you are do you want to go out sometime

Uchiha Avenger: I'll have to think about it…

Ramen 42: that s ok I'll wait

**The next day**

Sakura+Leelove has signed in

Ramen 42+Uchiha Avenger has signed in

Ramen 42+Uchiha Avenger: 64e5tr utdgc

Sakura+Leelove: umm Naruto are you ok?

Ramen 42+Uchiha Avenger: fuck off Sakura. go die in a hole and burn in hell!

Sakura+Leelove: gee Naruto I never knew you were so mean.

Ramen 42+Uchiha Avenger: oh no that wasn't me that was Sasuke.

Sakura+Leelove: SASUKE YOUR BACK BUT HOW??????????

Ramen 42+Uchiha Avenger: told Orochimaru I was going to slay some random villagers in some random village.

Sakura+Leelove: he fell for it?

Ramen 42+Uchiha Avenger: looks like it.

Sakura+Leelove: ok but umm…what are you tow doing?

Ramen 42+Uchiha Avenger: umm its hard to explain but we could show you using the webcam.

Sakura+Leelove: oh … ok…

_Naruto and Sasuke put on the webcam and turns it on. Sakura then sees Sasuke and Naruto making out. They were getting very sexual. __**BOOM!**__ Naruto's door swung open and everyone turned to look and they saw non other then the older and infamous Uchiha._

**Kidnaped**

"Itachi…?!" Sasuke had just managed. Itachi was looking very very angry with someone. '_Way the hell is __**he**__ here? And way does he keep glancing at me looking so hot and venomous… wait did I just think that no there must be some kind of mistake._' Goes over thoughts agin. '_yep there was definite a __**hot**__ in there. Way do I feel so sic all of a sudden?_'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTERD! IF YOU'RE HERE FOR THE KYUUBI YOUR DANM OUT OF LUCK!!!!!!"

"I'm not here for you you little brat!" he spat out harshly glaring at Naruto. He then looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "I'm here for my little brother."

For some reason Sasuke found him self staring of in to his beautiful eyes that suddenly started to spin. Then all of a sudden Sasuke had fallen unconscious.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTERD?"

Just then Naruto was pined to the wall with one of Itachi's shadow clones. And all he could do was watch as Itachi picked up Sasuke and disappeared along with the shadow clone.

"Wha…where am I?" Sasuke had awoken in a rather nice room. It had a nice small table, a couch, and a rather nice arm char. Sasuke tried to sit up but when he did a huge electric shock ran through him and he immediately laid back down. He had to bite his tounge to stop him self from crying out in pain. Once the pain was gone he noticed that he was laying on a circular white bed tied to chakra binding ropes.

"So your finally awake little brother."

At the sound of the familiar voice Sasuke turned his head around the room till he found what he was looking for. "Itachi!" he snared looking at his…no he's not his brother anymore. Sasuke watched as Itachi walked towards him. Itachi had sat on the bed when Sasuke asked harshly giving Itachi one of his best death glares "way have you kidnaped me?" Itachi just smiled and dropped his head closer to Sasuke's. He opened his mouth to ask another question when Itachi had priest his lips with Sasuke's and slipping his tounge into his mouth. For a second Sasuke's eyes were wide but then just like that he went along with the kiss. Itachi was very surprised at how quick and active he was towards the kiss. He thought it would take hours to break his little brother down but instead seconds to do so. Sasuke started to moan into the kiss witch just turned Itachi on. Sasuke could now feel Itachi's whole body wait on top of him and the chakra binding ropes coming undone. Once they were undone Sasuke for some odd reason started to grab Itachi pulling eachother together so that they were flesh and flesh and Sasuke was also touching Itachi in certain places witch turned him on even more. Itachi started to undress his little brother and before Sasuke knew it Itachi was on top of him both were naked. Itachi was enjoying himself. He enjoyed the fact that Sasuke was so close. He enjoyed the fact that Sasuke was letting him do these things to him. He enjoyed the fact that Sasuke was enjoying himself with what he was doing to him. Itachi then broke away from the kiss and started to bite Sasuke's neck making him moan even more. Sasuke was feeling close to his brother more then ever now and it felt good rely good and he liked it. '_what i_s _this strange new feeling I have…no its not new its always been there but what is it? Surely I cant love him can I?' _after an hour of doing this both Sasuke and Itachi were panting and just like that Sasuke had fallen asleep. After dressing both himself and Sasuke and tying him back with the chakra binding ropes Itachi left the room.

**Back in Konoha**

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! We have a problem!!!"

"Naruto, Sakura what is it?"

"Sasuke…Itachi…kidnaped…"

"Calm down. Now tell me what happened?

"Ok. I was in my home when…

Knock! Knock! Knock! "hold on hold on I'm coming!" Naruto walk's over and opens door. _Gasp_ "Sasuke! What are you doing her? Never mind that how'd you get here?"

"never mind that…are you going to invite me in or what?"

"oh ah ya come on in.

Sasuke walk's in to the little blond idiot's home and looks around his home getting a good glimpse of it before turning to Naruto. "Naruto I've been thinking and…I might just take you up on that offer." He said right up close to Naruto's.

"Wait wha…" was all Naruto could say before Sasuke had kissed him (Naruto was blushing at this statement as he tells this story.) it took a wile for Naruto to register the kiss and when he did he became active witch eventually the started to make out.(little did they know Itachi was watching them and he was getting jealous very jealous by the minute.) then they went on msn and talked wile making out after they put the webcam up Itachi suddenly burst through the room looking very angry uses Mangyekou Sharingan on Sasuke knocking him unconscious. Uses a shadow clone to pin Naruto to the wall picks up Sasuke and disappears along with the shadow clone.

"…and that's what happened." Tsunade was a little disturbed by Naruto's story.

"Who new Sasuke was gay!"

**Akatsuki****layer**

Sasuke had awoken agin in the same room where he first awoken when Itachi had kidnaped him and was deep in thought. '_did I just comet incest with my brother? No it most have bin a dream but then way did it feel so real? Damn way does my brother have to be so hot? Wait…damn I thought that word agin! Do I have a small attraction towards my brother?' _just at that moment Itachi walked in with a tray of food and Sasuke felt his heart flutter for a split second then Itachi spoke.

"Ok otouto," he said putting the food on the small table. "I'm going to untie the ropes that bound you to the bed so you can eat. So don't try to escape or do anything rash ok." Itachi was quite taken aback and surprised when Sasuke quickly shuck his head in agreement. So Itachi untied Sasuke and walked over to the couch and sat down on it to make shore that Sasuke doesn't do anything rash. Sasuke got up walked over to the table and sat down and quietly started to eat. Itachi didn't register it but every once and a wile Sasuke would look at him and then back at his food. When Sasuke was finished eating he asked,

"Itachi way did you kidnap me?"

A/N: hi did you enjoy the story! You know I'm hoping that this story will turn out the way I hope it does and if not…oh well. Any way's please review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi sorry it took so long but with school and all well…you know. Well this is my latest chapter so enjoy.

"Itachi way did you kidnap me?"

The room was silent for a wile. A long wile. So long in fact that Sasuke turned his head toward Itachi. When he did he saw this big devious smile, and it scared Sasuke quite a bit.

"Do you not know otouto?" Itachi said moving toward where Sasuke currently sitting. "Then let me show you!" he was right up close to Sasuke's face. And then right at that moment there lips were priest together once again. After a few moments Itachi pulled away from the kiss. "now do you understand otouto?"

"I think so aniki."

"Good."

At that moment Itachi had pulled Sasuke into his chest and started running his hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke just stayed there snuggling deeper into his chest and being taken in by the sweet sent of his brother. Soon after Sasuke had fallen asleep in the warmth and comfort of his brother._ '_ _ha it's just like when we were kids. Only __**now**__ I am able to do what ever I want to my little brother. Sasuke…__**your **__mine and you know it there's no escape!' _for the first time in a long time Itachi was smiling a very peaceful smile but it faded a way when he heard a knock on the door **and** Deidara's voice.

"Hey Itachi-sama can I come in un?"

Itachi had put Sasuke back on the chakra binding rope before opining the door to let Deidara in.

"Thanks un!...oh Itachi-sama is that your little brother un?" Itachi briefly nodded in agreement. "Aww it's just like a Itachi un! He looks just like you Itachi-sama!"

"Deidara don't you have some one to met with? I mean Sasori must be pretty lonely without you by his side and you two do love each other don't you?"

"Your right un! Thanks!" he glomped Itachi before leaving to go visit Sasori. After deidara left Itachi left taking the food tray with him.

Itachi could be seen sitting at a table in the Akatsuki ward. He was just sitting there thinking. Remembering the past of when he first got close to his otouto.

**Flashback…**

_Itachi laid asleep in his bed not knowing the little feet that could be herd through out the Uchiha mansion coming towards his bed room._

**Sasuke Prove**

_I was running down the hall to my aniki's room I just got back from my parents room but seeing as they wont wakeup I decided to go to my brothers room and see if I could wake him up. Though I new he had just came back from a mission not to long ago so it would be ether easy or very very hard. And if I cant wake him up then I'm in shit! When I got to his room I took in a deep breath before opening his door. "Umm… aniki… are you umm…awake?" There was no response. So I decided to get closer. " aniki please wake up" I said shaking him._

"_umm…umm…Sasuke what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night. You shouldn't be up so late."_

**Itachi Prove**

_I was in bed having a nice peaceful sleep when all of a sudden I was a woken. Sasuke was looking shaken up. Literally! He was shaking madly. And fore some reason it looked so cute._

"_Umm…aniki I-I'm sc-scared!" Sasuke said shutting his eyes closed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he looked so determined and scared. It was soo cute! I had to say yes I needed to say yes!_

"_shore." I moved a side to let him on the bed. As soon as he got in I quickly took him in a comforting embrace. And I began whispering words like 'its ok I'm right hear' 'I'll protect you' and 'there's nothing to be afraid of'. Soon he fell asleep him my chest. He had fallen asleep in the calm pleaser of my presence. And I was way to tiered to put him back in his room so I just fell asleep still holding Sasuke in a tight embrace__. Itachi just laid there eyes some what open stroking Sasuke's hair. 'Sasuke looks so cute asleep, with the moon shining on him and everything.' Itachi then thought reaching over to 'touch' him, 'I just whna wait… what was I thinking??? Did I actually attempt to do what I think I was about to do? Way am I feeling thi… OMG I'M IN LOVE WHITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!!! HOW RONG IS THAT!?!?! THAT IS SO RONG…but then again it feel's __**so**__ right…oh well I'll deal with it in the morning. Right now I should just enjoy it wile it lasts.'_

A/N: well this is it. There'll probably more ItaSasu in the next chapter. If you don't like it then don't read it its just simple as that. Well anyway…please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HI sorry I'm late updating but well…you now how siblings like to hog the computer (namely older ones) that and I lost my story in my room…somewhere…well anyway enjoy -

A/N: HI sorry I'm late updating but well…you now how siblings like to hog the computer (namely older ones) that and I lost my story in my room…somewhere…well anyway enjoy -

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's a rare site to see the almighty Uchiha Itachi in a daze." Kisame said snickering though it didn't stay there long when Itachi's ice cold voice hit him.

"What do you want Kisame," said Uchiha in a more demanding it rather then asking.

"Well uh cough yes well you see leader-sama wants an update on how it's coming along with your little brother."

"Sigh it's going well, though it'll take some time to trust us and eventually join us. His power will be ours don't worry."

"Hehe well then I'll just go an-"BAM

"HI UN!"

"Deidara way are we here?"

"WE'RE HERE TO SEE SASU-CHAN YEAH!"

"Sasu-chan…?"

"YEAH HMM. HES ITACHI-SAMAS LITTLE BROTHER UN."

"Deidara can you please stop yelling, you'll wake him up."

Oh sorryyy Itachi-san hmm." Deidara said in a wispier, "can I show Sasori-san sasu-chan hmm?"

"Shore, he's right in there." Points to a door, witch deidara had then dragged Sasori there.

"Ha you're right Deidara he is like a mine Itachi. Ok now that I've seen him can we go?"

"Shore un!" slam "sorry yeah!"

"Ya I'll just go."

'_Left alone again finally. Hmm Sasuke will wake up soon maybe I should start making something for him to eat.'_

_**MEANWILE…**_

"COMEON WE NEED TO RESCU SASUKE NOW!! WE CAN'T JUST SITE HERE AND WAI-"

"SHUTUP WILL YOU!! LISTEN NARUTO I KNOW WE JUST CANT SITE HERE AND WAIT BUT WE JUST CANT JUST DO SOMETHING WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE HE IS OR WHAT THEY WANT WITH HIM DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!"

"BUT-"

"NO BUT NOW GO AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TRAIN, GO HOME, WHATEVER JUST GO!!

**BACK WITH ITACHI…**

"Mmm…uh…wa?"

"So you're awake again." Itachi said as he went up and kissed Sasuke's forehead, as he did so a light blush appeared on his cheeks just visible to see. At this Itachi gave a light chuckle. 'Heh it's affecting him already. _Oh ototo_ _I know I left you in the dark fore so long but know __**you're mine.**__ All mine.' - _"Alright ototo same procedure."

_A/N: whats going on, whats this about Sasuke's power, and whats Itachi going to do to him now that's coming up next chapter…well some of it will…maybe well any way review please!! Is it good or bad please tell me_


End file.
